This invention relates in general to a ventilated seat pad or topper. More specifically, this invention relates to a ventilated seat pad constructed to be connected to a forced air system of a vehicle.
Seat pads are well known. Many seat pads provide cushioning for an occupant and protection for a seat. Some seat pads for vehicles are designed to be connected by a conduit to a vehicular ventilation system. Forced air, including cooled and heated air can be directed through the seat pad to provide comfort to the occupant.
It is desirable to provide a ventilated seat pad that is economical to manufacture and simple to install. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a ventilated seat pad that directs ventilation to both the seat and back areas of the pad.
This invention includes a ventilated seat pad that is easily and quickly connected to a ventilation system of a vehicle. The ventilated seat pad includes an economical system for directing ventilation to both the seat and back portions of the pad when an occupant is seated on the seat pad. The ventilated seat pad can be fitted on a variety of vehicular seats and easily attached by straps and fasteners, and is washable and comfortable.
In a preferred embodiment, a ventilated seat pad for supporting an occupant includes five layers formed into a back portion and a seat portion. Perforations are formed in the first layer to direct ventilating air to an occupant. The second layer provides cushioning and ventilation control for the occupant. A hole pattern is formed in the third layer. The hole pattern includes holes in the back portion and the seat portion. An air chamber is formed in the fourth layer in communication with the hole pattern of the third layer. A nozzle and hose direct ventilating air to the air chamber are attached to the fifth layer. Ventilating air is directed to holes in the back portion of the third layer when an occupant sitting on the seat portion restricts holes in the seat portion of the third layer.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.